Project Summary/Abstract The Planning and Evaluation Core is responsible for monitoring the progress of Partnership components and of the Partnership as a whole, and to provide guidance and input to ensure success. The Planning and Evaluation Core also supports the continuous progress of the Partnership by providing for the development, review, and funding of new research projects, and by cooperating with institutional leadership on new recruitments relevant to the U54 Partnership.